


Man Handle

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce brings an oversight to Rupert’s attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the events of Home is Where . . .
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

The jangling of the doorbell didn’t really register in Giles’ head. After all, it had been ringing all morning with the steady stream of customers flowing through. So he shut it out, concentrating instead on the payables and receivables he was struggling with in preparation for month’s end.

The hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up into Joyce’s serious face. “I need to talk to you.”

He set his pen down. “What is it? Has something happened?”

She glanced around the room. “In private.”

“Of course.” He removed his glasses, leaving them on the desk before laying his hand on the small of Joyce’s back to guide her back towards the training room. “Anya,” he spoke loud enough to get her attention. “I’ll be in the back for a few minutes should anyone need me.”

She nodded, never breaking her patter with the customer she was working with. But Giles saw her eyes narrow knowingly and sighed. He didn’t feel the need to justify himself to her, but the girl really needed to get beyond her one-track mind.

Joyce set her purse down on the unused display counter as he closed the door behind them, her expression still stern. He went to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

She looked clearly into his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked in confusion.

“Three weeks. I’ve been waiting for you for three weeks. Do you know what waiting that long does to a girl’s self-esteem?”

“Joyce, I . . .”

“My hair’s grown back in and everything, and I’m still waiting for you. Well, I got tired of waiting.”

He was surprised when she threw her soft body against him, pressing him back against the wall as she kissed him hungrily. His arms enfolded her automatically as he responded to her fervid mouth, suddenly overwhelmed by his deprivation from her all the months of her illness. She ground against him hard, her fingers in his hair pulling him further down into her kiss.

He finally pulled back, his eyes dark with desire. “I didn’t want to push you.”

She pressed against his burgeoning erection. “I’m not fragile, Rupert. You can’t break me. Besides, you should know by now I like a little rough handling.” And she leaned in to bite hard at his sensitive earlobe.

Instinct took over all reason and he pivoted, spinning them to slam her back against the wall as his mouth descended to nip hard along the column of her throat. She squealed and struggled against him, bringing him back to his senses, but when he lifted his head he saw her eyes were hooded with desire, her mouth open in a joyous, lusting smile that made him capture it with his own. “Not here,” he murmured against her lips, his words belied by his hands which were already catching at the hem of her skirt.

“Yes, here.” Her own hands were busy opening his trousers to slip in and caress his cock. The feel of her warm, soft skin on him after all this time was almost too much for him. “Right here, right now. No more excuses.”

He couldn’t deny her, couldn’t resist her. Tugging her skirt up over her hips, he wasn’t surprised to find her bare underneath. She shoved at his pants, drawing him closer by her grip around his shaft. He lifted her in their familiar choreography and cried out at the feel of her moist opening welcoming him in.

Her cry of satisfaction matched his own guttural moan of relief as her velvet walls gave way and closed around him. She used the strength of her arms around his neck to hitch up and slide back down, sliding her mouth over his between gasping draws of breath. “See what you’ve been missing?” she murmured against the sensitive skin of his throat.

“You think I could forget?” he growled, hands clutching into the tender flesh of her haunches as he pumped into her faster, taking control of their movements. “Do you think that a day, a moment went by when I wasn’t desperate for your touch? I thought I was being considerate.”

She gasped as he shifted his angle of entry, bumping her lightly against the wall with each stroke. “Sometimes you’re too considerate. A girl likes to be manhandled once in a while.”

“I’ll manhandle you.” He ground his mouth down on hers, thrusting with his tongue to meet hers eagerly. It had been too long. He could feel his release reaching up inside him to choke him. He knew he couldn’t last much longer against her warm comfort and eagerness, so he slipped a hand between them to gently finger her.

Her head snapped back, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes rolled up. His grin of satisfaction quickly faded as he pumped into her, a grumbling roar building inside him as his orgasm began to tear through him. He cried out as he erupted, and she whimpered twice before echoing his cry, trembling and arching against him as he pressed his weight into her.

They leaned against each other and the wall like that, exchanging comfortable kisses and letting their bodies become reacquainted. Finally she smiled contentedly up at him. “Any questions?”

He grinned and kissed her again, slowly and lingeringly. “I think you’ve made yourself perfectly understood.”

“Good.” She slid down him, adjusting her skirt before reaching up to rebutton his shirt and straighten his tie as he closed his trousers. She picked up her purse and looked back at him. “Now, I am going to your apartment, and I am going to take off all my clothes and wait for you in your bed. There may be handcuffs involved, who knows. But there will be copious amount of manhandling on both sides. Take your time. I’ll be waiting.” And she turned and walked away from him.

He followed her, watching the elegant sway of her body as she crossed the shop floor, bounced up the three steps to the entry and went out the door, all without ever looking back at him. Finally he just smiled and shook his head. The lady knew what she wanted.

He realized Anya was studying him critically from behind the register. “Yes?” he asked, prepared for the worst.

“What about the lecture you gave me on inappropriate places for sex?”

“It’s my shop, I can if I want to,” he replied distantly, the thought of Joyce handcuffed to his bed distracting him. He didn’t feel at all remorseful or embarrassed that Anya knew what they had done. His eyes drifted back to the door that had closed behind Joyce, remembering her promise. He was in motion before his decision was even made. “Anya, I’m taking the rest of the afternoon off. Close up tonight, won’t you please?” He caught up his blazer from the back of his chair as he passed the desk.

“That’s not fair! I don’t get to take the afternoon off to have sex!”

He turned to grin at her. “That’s never stopped you before. . . .”


End file.
